Life After You
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Kim and Ron broke up but they found themselves incomplete when they're apart. What would they do? Will they be together again? What will happen to them? Oneshot [Complete]


I do not own the Kim Possible franchise. All characters related to the show are properties of Disney.

* * *

**Life After You  
**by: K. M. T. Diccion

The night's cold and the moon's bigger than usual. Ron sat down on a stool inside a diner along a highway about forty miles from Middleton. In his right hand held a shot glass while on the other was a half filled bottle of vodka. He was completely out of himself this night. Deep in his chocolate eyes, there was sadness and despair. He didn't took the news lightly which shook his whole world a few hours ago. As he stared at his barely eaten meal, he reminisced the drama unfolded last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(Flashback: Few hours ago. Bueno Nacho)

"Hola KP!" Ron greeted

"Hey." Kim answered, sounding a bit scared.

_"Hmm. Hey what happened to KP?" _He observed silently. The two teens headed towards the counter, where Ned mans the cash register.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho! May I take your order?" Ned smilingly asked the two.

"The usual Ned. Two chimmeritos, grande sized, three orders of nacos, uh and a large soda." Ron replied.

"I'll have the salad and a regular diet soda" Kim said.

It's been a couple of months since they've took their friendship into a whole new level: dating. Ron can say that he's having his time of life when he's with her. They travel the world to thwart off villains then enjoying the view, cuddling with each other afterwards. Also, since they've been together, Ron dramatically changed, for the better at least. He builds his own confidence. He's now the running back of the Middleton football team, breaking more records than star Brick Flagg did. But that didn't get into his head.

"Thank you and have a muy bueno day!" Ned said serving their orders to the counter.

They took their ordeed meals and sat to their favorite booth. Ron and Rufus merrily eaten their's while Kim's been preoccupied by her thoughts. The naked mole rat literally dove in one of the nacos and Ron smilingly chomped down the other within three bites. He finally notices Kim merely touching her food. He was worried on Kim.

"Uh... KP? What's wrong?" He worriedly asked.

"Ron, we need to talk." Kim gulped.

"Sure thing KP! Uh... What do we need to talk about?" Ron nervously asked.

_"Oh man! I never liked those four words. Nothing's good when you utter them." _His mind thought. Ron was sweating as he anticipated the worst he could think of.

"W- W- Well... I- I- It's a- about us." Kim stammered. She was too shy to look to his eyes. She's to scared to see his expression. She looked down and silently cried.

Ron, on the other hand, was shocked. True, he hinted that this would come to reality from the moment she uttered the four words. But, he never anticipated that this would REALLY come true. He was taken aback from what she said. He knew what she'll say next.

"... You know that you loved me and I loved you too. The past few months we've been dating was pure bliss for me. I love you more than I've ever realized. But.." She murmured while sobbing. She can't cope with the pain she's feeling.

"W- W- W- W- Why? Why do you want to break up with me? Wh-" Ron asked sobbingly. His eyes were now flowing with rivers of tears. It looked like his world was now shattered and became a blank, dark space.

_"P- Please. If it's about me, tell me what's wrong. I'll change. Just tell me what to do. For Christ's sake KP. I love you so much."_ He sadly thought.

"You know college will start three days from now. I'll be in Britain while you're here. You know long-distance relationships can't work. I- I'm sorry but we need to do this. It's for our best." Kim explained with tearful eyes.

"N- No. I- I can't accept this. There must be a way. Remember your family motto? 'Anything's possible for a Possible'. Please, d- don't do this." Ron said desperately.

"R- Ron. Please don't make this hard for the both of us. You think I liked what I'm going to do? I'm ferociously sorry but it's time to, you know, go our separate ways" Kim wept.

Ron now knows there's nothing he can do to save their relationship. Saying that he's sad is an understatement. He then became furious, not to Kim, but to himself. He was too mad to let these things happen.

_"If only I had worked hard in school, maybe I'll be with Kim in the UK." _He thought sorrowfully.

"FINE! IF YOU WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH ME, THEN THERE! WERE NOW OVER! HAPPY?" Ron shouted angrily.

"R- R- Ron. Please lis..." Kim said, making her cries stronger. She's too ashamed of herself that she made Ron that angry. She can't help it though. She knew that this may happen. She's been Ron's world and vice versa. If someone you endear so much suddenly goes away, would you feel happy? No.

"... IN CASE YOU MAY NOT KNOW, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KIM. I REALLY DO. YOU'RE MY WORLD KP. GET IT? MY WORLD! I GIVE YOU MY HEART, MY PRIDE, MY EVERYTHING! AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU BREAK IT. I..." Ron continued his rant. He can't finish his sentence because he's too choked to talk. He became blind on his rage. He really didn't know what to do. He was still at shock on their breaking up. His face were buried in his hands. As he uncover his eyes, he slowly saw Kim, crying, no, weeping the hell out of herself. He felt a pang of regret on his heart. He then notices other costumers staring at them with a look of disbelief.

_"Good thing it's late night. Otherwise, there would be too many people who would see us." _Ron muttered to himself.

He glanced at Kim, still crying, and softly said "I- I'm sorry KP if I shouted you. I just... I just don't know what to say. I'm so-"

"NO! DON'T! JUST... JUST GO AWAY! I- I- I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kim retorted between here muffled cries.

And without any hesitation, he left the fast food restaurant. He greatly regretted he shouted at Kim. He realized that this thing's been hard also to Kim. He knew the she loved him also and breaking up was one of the hardest thing she would face. He's been so selfish thinking about his self while neglecting the pain Kim feels even before she said to him that they should break up.

_"For a second, Bonnie's right. You, Ronald Dean Stoppable, are the biggest loser/ dumbest person in human history!" _His mind thought.

He drove his scooter in to anywhere he may go. He don't know where he's heading as long as it's far away from Middleton. He can't face the embarrassment he had there, partly from the fact that he shouted to a girl in a public place. But mostly from the other fact that he'll be regarded as loser even more because he's not with Kim.

_"I want to go away!"_ He mentally screamed.

(End of flashback)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He looked to his watch and it read 11:43 PM. Her flight will be on 8 in the morning, but she'd be in the airport four hours early. He didn't care though. He thought that after that fight, she wanted to stay away from him. And to keep him from spiraling down to depression, he poured another shot glass full of vodka and slurped it all in one gulp. He's now even too drunk to think wisely. He was crying again.

"Sir, I'm afraid but you have to leave. The diner's should be closed thirteen minutes ago." A waiter said to him.

"Y- Y- You know who am me? I- I'm the biggest buffoon on the face of the earth!" He said in a drunk's voice. His recognition of speech's also affected.

"Sir, you need to leave or else I'll call the police" The waiter sternly warned.

"Wo- o- o- okay. H- Ho.. Ho- o- hold on." Ron drowsily answered.

He stood up and began top walk wobbly. But, due to his condition, he stumbled outside the door face first. The manager and the waiter rushed to help him. But they were stopped by a hand from Ron and said "N- No. I- I- I don't n- nee- n- need your help."

He then hopped to his scooter and then drove. He didn't know where he was going but still he moved on. A few minutes has passed and Ron's vision became blurry. He can't clearly see what he was driving at until he hit a fence. He and his scooter tumbled. Good thing he wore his helmet or else he's good to die. He landed on a grassy field, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(Meanwhile in Middleton)

"There! Done!" Kim smiled as she finished packing her clothes inside her suitcase.

"Now for my other stuff." She said as she got her box labeled 'Kim's stuff'. She went to her drawer to find things she would bring with her in Britain. On top she saw her Pandaroo, her fave Cuddle Buddy.

_"Hmm. Pandaroo... Definitely coming with me" _she gladly thought as she put her stuffed toy inside the box.

And at the corner of her eye, she saw a picture she's familiar with. Beside her night lamp, she saw an old picture frame. The picture it holds shows two teens side-by-side, trading goofy faces, having their youthful laugh. She winced at the nostalgia that crept inside of her. It was the famous Kim and Ron picture from their first day in high school.

_"Oh Ron. I'm very sorry. No matter how hard I try, you'll always stay in my heart. I love you."_ She mentally said.

She sat back to her bed, lay down, hugged the picture and cried quietly. She still can't move on from the fact that it's over between the two of them. It was more than lovers that held them together. Their lives were intertwined with each other since they were four. Their worlds revolve around each other. He's the big chunk of what she is today and she couldn't do anything, even save the world, if it weren't for Ron.

_"What am I thinking about? He's definitely the one for me and you let him go. It's my fault, dummy" _Kim cursed herself.

She regretted that she broke up with him. Her silent cries turned into a grief. She looked awful. Her eyes puffing and were red. Her clothe's wet from tears falling from her cheeks. Her hair's uncombed and her mouth's quivering.

_"I'ts hard when a dog's missing his tail eh?__ But I need to move on. I started it, right? Face the consequence I made."_

She stood up, fixing herself. She glanced at her clock and it showed 2:04 AM.

"I need to get ready for the flight" She wearily said.

She prepared her clothes she'll wear for the flight. She then entered her shower room and took her bath.

_"I hope I could see Ron, just one last time." _She wished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(In his mind, unconscious to the outside world)

He still can't see clearly. Some light blinded him. He crawled towards the light and shouted " Hello! Is someone out there? Am I dead?"

There was no answer. He continued to call if anybody's there. But still, no answer. He was about to gave up when he can now see clearly and saw nothing but white. Then. there was a small hand grabbing his. He was shocked and turned around. He saw a small girl with red hair tied in pigtails, has braces, some freckles on her face, and has big green eyes. It looked as if it was a little Kim Possible. He choked from what he saw and he croaked "K- K- Kim? KP is that you?"

The girl didn't answer but she insisted to go through the portal she pointed. Ron was confused at first but the girl still wanted to go there with him. He gave up and went through the portal with the girl. He then saw another environment. It was a clear day and the sun was about to set. At first, he didn't know where he was until he saw a familiar looking tree. The thought dawned at him as he realized he's inside the Middleton Kindergarten School playground. He winced at the thought that he's back to where he and Kim met.

And as if on cue, his younger self ran happily being chased by a younger Kim. She caught him and they tumbled in the sand box. They were happy and wasn't conscious on what the outside world thinks. The innocence of childhood is still evident in their eyes. It brought a sense of nostalgia of him planning to save Kim from the bullies which turned out to be him being saved by her. He laughed a bit from that thought.

Then, he noticed that he was carving something from the tree. Little Kim was curious on what he's writing. She asked "Ron, what are you doing?"

"O- Oh. Nothing. Just writing something." Little Ron answered.

"Ooh! Let me see! Let me see!" She excitedly said, moving Little Ron away from the place where he's sitting.

"Wait! It's not finished. Wait for a few seconds" Ron said. He drew one line and exclaimed "There! It is now finished."

He then moved from where he's sitting and let little Kim see what he's been up to. She saw the writing 'KP & RS'. She then grinned and said "Ooh! Our name's in our tree! Just like in the movies."

"Hehe. Yeah. I then thought that they put their names on trees so that they will never forget each other. I think maybe, if we put our names there, we won't forget each other." Little Ron explained.

Her smile turned wider and squealed "Thank you Ron! Don't worry, we will never forget each other. No matter what happens, we will be together. Okay?"

She then raised her hand with her pinkie protruding from her hand. She then said "Promise me?"

Little Ron then raised his other hand with his pinkie twirling around Kim's and answered "Promise."

The two blushed and smiled. Little Kim then said "Great. Now, let's go to our parents. They're waiting for us."

Little Ron nodded and the two kids ran inside the school. For a kid's point of view, it was like nothing. But for Ron's eyes, it was sweet. He then realized that the girl he's with is gone. The portal turned into a vortex, sucking everything inside. Ron was shocked on the upturn of events. He grabbed anything that can anchor him but the vortex's too strong. He was struggling to hold on to something but there was no luck. He's getting nearer and nearer until he's now completely sucked inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ron screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He then woke up from where he lay unconscious. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw some blood from his forehead. He sat up and looked where he was. It became clearer that he was inside the Pre-K school. He was sitting in front of the tree he and Kim were when they were kids. The writing 'KP & RS' was in front of his face, although a bit fuzzy due to the tree's age.

_"He he he... Of all coincidences." _He thought.

He then looked at his watch and it read 3:45 AM. He then realized something.

"That's it! I need to look for Kim. Tell her to remember the promise we have when we are kids!"He shouted happily.

He hurriedly stood up and went to his scooter. He then sped off to the Possible's residence. He furiously ringed the doorbell.

_"Oh man! Please answer it! Oh please, please, please..." _His mind worriedly thought.

As the door opened, he saw Tim and Jim opening. They shouted "RON!"

Ron said "Hey there, is Kim still there?:

The twins looked worried to each other. They breathed heavily and answered:

"Well, Kim's-" Jim started.

"-not here."Tim finished.

"She'd left-"

"-a while ago-"

"-with Mom and Dad-"

"-to the airport."

Ron looked sad and said "Thanks for the info. Uh.. I'd better get going."

The twins shook their head and responded "Don't mention it! Good luck with sis! We always wanted you to be our brother."

Ron was too shocked from what he had heard from them. He was touched that he was wanted by the tweebs, as Kim likes to call them, as their own brother. He then answered "Hey, there's no wedding... just yet. But thanks." He then waved them a goodbye and drove to the Middleton Airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

(Inside the passenger's lounge)

Kim sat and stare randomly. She looked like she's out from reality. She's been quiet along the trip and that made her parents a bit worried. Holding some snacks, Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible sat beside her daughter and asked "Kimmie, honey, what's wrong?"

_"You need to tell them Kim. You can't bottle all those sorrow inside. You'll go crazy when you do that" Kim's mind directed her._

She slowly looked into her mother's eyes. There were compassion and care inside of her blue eyes. And just in time, her father, Dr. James Possible, sat on her other side. She then slowly looked at him and there were the same compassion she saw in her mother. She breathed in hard and softly said "Mom, Dad. It's time to tell you this."

She then explained what happened between her and Ron last night. She let her emotional floodgates opened and poured all her regret to her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Possible listened intently on everything their daughter shared to them. There were intervals of crying and telling the story.

As she finished everything, Kim asked them "Mom... Dad... W- What should I do?"

Her parents looked at each other for a second. They patted her back and said "That's alright Kimmie-cub. Everything's gonna be alright"

But as far as their minds were, they thought that this was a problem beyond their hands. Even though how much they wished to help them sort out their problem, interfering them would only put their relationship into greater risk. Their roles would only be there when their going get's tough. All they can offer, for now, was a pat on the back and hug her.

_"God, please let them come into their senses. I hope that they would resolve their problems peacefully."_ Mrs. Possible prayed internally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Aww man! I'm out of gas!" Ron muttered.

He was still miles away from the airport and it's already 5 AM. Even though his body is tired, his mind says otherwise. He needed a way to get there fast. And his luck struck. He found a truck driving towards him. He then signaled the driver, prompting him to slow down. Ron ran to them and asked "Hello, sorry for the inconvenience but can I get a ride to the airport, it's an emergency."

The driver answered "Well then, that's where we headed too. Hop in!"

Ron gladly answered "Thank you!"

He put his scooter at the back of the truck and hopped inside. The occupants were a couple and Ron. Then, the driver asked "What's you name, son?"

"Uh. Ron. Ron Stoppable" He politely answered.

"Ron? Oh! You're Kim Possible's sidekick!" He said.

_"Woah! Somebody actually knows me!"_ He thought happily.

"Yeah. I am"

"So, what brings you to the airport? You leaving?"

"Uh. Well, no. I need to get to Kim before she flies to London."

"Oh. Sorry to ask but why?"

He then shared to the couple their story. They were both saddened on what happened to their relationship and the Bueno Naho 'fight'. They felt sorry for Ron and were more eager to help him in any way they can. The other passenger then said "You know what, it kinda resembles what we've been through when we are that age, right love?"

The driver responded "That's right love. You know Ron, you two should enjoy what you have right in your hands. Don't worry about the future too much. Let time take it's course. Tell you what son, When we reach for the airport, go and run after her. We'll be there to assist you. We don't want the both of you to give up your love for each other because of some 'future' problems..."

He then reached his hand to a compartment and gave Ron two necklaces. It has a circular web of yarn with a small emerald stone in it's center. At the bottom is a piece of feather. The driver explained "These necklaces is no ordinary one. Tell her that if you two will wear this, they would never forget each other. We bought this from Africa and wore them when I was sent to Afghanistan. Now, even though we met just a few moments ago, I would like to give these to you two. Let this be a reminder for your pure love for each other. Promise me you'll give this to her."

Ron was too choked to talk. He's too touched for what the couple's doing for him and for her. He took the necklaces and chokingly said "T- T- Thank Y- Y- You! I really appreciate it. D- Don't worry, I'll p- promise I'll give this to Kim"

The driver smiled and said "Nice to hear that."

The rest of the drive became silent. They decided to turn on the radio for some music. That time they were listening to a country radio station. It was playing a song sung by Chris Daughtry. Every word of the song seemed to relate to Ron's situation. as he stared through the window and into the sun slowly rising from the east, his thoughts were shifted to Kim.

_"Damn. I hate it when I can relate to the song played"_ He thought gloomily.

They're now approaching Middleton Airport. His heart now raced excitedly as he was eager to get out from the truck and run towards Kim. He felt a bit giddy but that wouldn't stop Ron Stoppable from saving their dying relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

And another coincidence, Kim is also listening to the same station Ron was listening too. She also felt something different inside. It made her felt uncomfortable sitting. She stood up and look on her watch. It's now 7:25 AM.

_"It's almost time eh? And there's still no Ron. But, what am I feeling inside? What's this?" _Kim sighed.

He then returned to her seat and snuggled herself to her father and mother's hands. At least she feels a bit comfortable when she's with her parents. She will miss everything in Middleton. She'll miss her parents, the tweebs, Monique, Felix, and even Bonnie. She sighed as she remembered all those fond memories she had in this suburb. But the one person she'll truly miss will always be Ronald Dean Stoppable. He's her best friend/ boyfriend/ love all wrapped up into one.

_"I'll miss you Ron." _She sadly whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

With the help of the couple, he passed security. He was looking for her. Good thing the airport's divided into sections based on continents. He was looking for the 'Europe' section when he heard the advisory:

"Attention passengers! Attention! Flight to London is in five minutes. please go to the loading bay and enter the plane. Thank you." The song returned playing inside the terminal.

He frantically raced through time as the thought of finding Kim becomes weaker and weaker. He was in panic because he still can't find the terminal Kim's in. He finally found the Europe section. His hope were raised and thought:

_"Just hold on there! I'll be coming to you KP!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She was still nervous about the strange feeling she has within her. She still didn't know what's happening to her. She kept on trying to drag my mind out from thinking about it. But, all attempts were proved futile. She stood up, waking her parents up and said "I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I need to go to the comfort room"

She then went straight to the girls' comfort room, still preoccupied on what was going on inside of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"The engine's started. Oh man! I'm late!" _Ron's mind whispered.

He was about to pass the security when he heard the loud rumblings of the planes' engines. From the moment he was out, he ran towards the loading bay, wherein the attendant placed a paper in front saying the flight's in progress. He leap as fast as he can until he reached the docks.

The attendant asks "Sir, do you have your ticket?"

Ron said "No, but I need to see my girlfriend inside. Please! only for a few minutes I just need to..."

"I'm very sorry sir but we cannot do that."

"A few minutes is all I ask! Is that too much to ask for?"

"I'm sorry but we can't. Now excuse me and get out here or I'll call the guards."

Ron didn't answer. He just left the scene sadly. He was depressed that he didn't talk or even see Kim for the last time. All his hope was now lost. He went back deflated from all the misfortune he had.

_"If only I didn't shout at her. Maybe this wouldn't come. Face it Stoppable, you two aren't meant for each other."_ He sadly said to himself.

His tears were bound to fall when he heard someone shouting at him.

"RON! Hey Ron!" Anne and James Possible yelled. They were calling him. He then walked towards them and said "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P."

"Oh Ron! Thank goodness you're here. I..." Mrs. Possible said as if her hope was restored.

But, Ron cut her off, in a good way, and said "Yeah, too bad I missed her flight. I shouldn't have shouted at her last night. I really am a buffoon." His eyes warned him that a tear can fall in any time. He really felt bad for himself. He even accused of himself for the fight.

Mr. Possible then said "W- What are you talking about?"

Ron answered "You know, I shouted at KP because I was blinded by rage to myself. I'm sorry for that. I messed this one up, big time." He then shed a couple of tears until he feel a hand patting his back. He looked up and he saw Mr. Possible holding him.

Mrs. Dr. Possible then said "What we mean is Kim's still here. She's in the comfort room. What are you talking about missing her flight?"

Ron was found surprised from that revelation. His hopes, for the third time, went up again. He was in shock to learn about it and shyly asked "Y- Y- You m- mean s- s- she's still h- here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She got out of the restroom and she saw Ron hugging her parents. She then noticed Ron looked awful. His clothes looked rugged, his hair messy, and his skin were full of scars. He was a total mess but he still carries the essential 'Ron-ness' she really loves. She's in mixed emotions at this point. She's happy because he's here and probably finding me. She also felt scared because of what she and he would say to each other.

_"There's no stopping you here now. Kim, you need to go to Ron as in now!" _Her mind instructed.

She then croaked shyly "R- Ron?"

He then turned around and looked at me. His expression was in total shock. He was stunned for a few seconds and then said "K- KP?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"There she is! Now's the time Ron! Go get her!"_His mind said.

He ran towards her and shouted "KP!"

He hugged her and she hugged him back. They were at it for a few minutes. But they didn't care. Their pain was suddenly gone when they felt their bodies close with each other again. They missed each other. After they broke the hugging, they said in unison "I'm sorry"

Kim quickly added "Jinx! You owe me a soda."

Ron responed "Aww man."

Kim giggled slightly. She then looked at Ron and stated "Ron, I'm very very sorry. I was thinking about this over and over and I can say that I love you too much to let you go. I'm ferociously wrong about breaking up and I regretted it ever since you walked out. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me. I love you"

Ron was taken back from what Kim said. He felt he was in heaven when he heard her said that she still loves her. He felt very warm and fuzzy inside.

_"God! It feels like the Junior Prom all over again." _He thought.

It's now Ron's turn to speak. He said:

"You know KP, I was also in deep thought last night. First, I want to say sorry on shouting at you. I was blinded by my anger. I'm not angry with you. Actually, I'm mad at myself. If only I exert more effort in school, maybe I can join with you. And I really understand why you wanted to break up with me. But let me tell you this."

People were swarming around the two. They were curious on how the drama was unfolding right in front of their eyes. James and Anne Possible listened the conversation between the two. They thought maybe this is the time where they will find out that their relationship is deeper than what they think.

"... Remember Pre-K KP? I'm sure you did. We met under the shade of a tree, trying to save you from the bullies but it end up you saving me. Well, that tree sure holds some memories eh? But there was a time where I was carving our initials and you, out of curiosity, bugging me on what I am doing." The crowd and Kim silently smiled and listened on what he'll say next.

"We made a promise to each other that we will never forget each other. The reason I carved our initials there is because I don't want to forget us. You said that no matter what happens, we will be together."

Then he raised his hand, protruding his pinkie from his hand. Kim was shocked and smiled with tears as she remembered that scene. Ron then said "Promise me KP, that no matter what happens, we will be together."

He saw Kim was crying, not in pain, but in joy. She then raised her hand, twirling her pinkie around his and answered "Promise."

The crowd were mesmerized on the scene. They said in unison "Awwwww!". Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible also cried in joy from what they were seeing. James came close to his wife and said "Looks like Kimmie-cub's grown up. eh?" Anne smiled and responded "Yes they are, honey."

Ron then reaches from his pocket and brought out two necklaces. He silently thank the couple for letting him have this special gift, even though he didn't know their names. He looked at Kim and he saw she was mesmerized at the necklace. Ron said:

"You know, on the way to the airport, my scooter broke down. I was about to lose hope when I saw a truck. I asked the couple riding in it to give me a ride here and they agreed. Along the way, the driver gave me these necklaces. He wanted to give me this to you. He bought this somewhere in Africa and they wore this when he was sent to Afghanistan. This became their symbol of their love for each other. It helped them to never forget each other. He gave me these so they could serve us like what it did for them."

He came nearer to Kim and added "... KP, since four years old, you've been my world. We've been together through our up's and down's and we shared everything. And even though I don't want to stop you in pursuing your future, I want to give you this. I love you so much KP that I will do anything to be with you. If you want to then..."

Kim burst out, crying and said "Yes Ron! I love you too so much! Thank you!"

She wore her necklace as Ron wore his. After that, they gave the biggest, most passionate kiss they've ever given, in the middle of a now cheering crowd. The shouts and cheers were oblivious for the both teens as they were too happy that they were together again. They both thank God for this chance. After a few moments, they broke off the kiss. They heard the advisory stating:

"Attention passengers! Flight 123 - UK is now boarding passengers. please proceed to the loading bay. Thank you."

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Kim finally said "Well, I guess it's time to go. Thank you Ron. Thanks for everything."

Ron responded "Naww, No big."

Kim then said "No, It is big. Love you Ron." She was in front of the loading bay. Giving Ron a kiss in the air.

Ron shouted. "I love you too KP! See you on your vacation!"

Kim waved her final goodbye as she entered her plane. She now feels like she's on top of the world. She was exhilarated from the fact that this is more than teenage love. She knew there was something more than that. _True Love? _maybe. But one fact remains. They really love each other. She seated and took a nap with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Ron was with Mr and Mrs Possible as they drove back to their houses. Ron now wears a satisfied look. His goofiness is now starting to show and he knew that this more than a mere crush or teenage love. He'd gone through hell and realized he was truly in love with her. As he stared at the window, he saw a plane soaring high above the sky. He then cast his eyes closed and let his bod take a rest. It's been a long night for the two. But for Kim Possible and Ron Stopabble, it was only just the start of something wonderful

_"There was no life without you."_ The two said in unison in their sleep.

* * *

**A/N's: **Well, In case if you have noticed, especially to those who read this fanfic earlier, the lyrics were removed. It violates the following part of the Content Guidelines:

Actions not allowed:  
3. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:

In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

* * *

I want to thank **catspats31 **for reminding me. :)

* * *

That's all. :)

-KMTDiccion ^_^


End file.
